Misconceptions
by the melon lord 2.0
Summary: AU. His contribution to the rebellion was supposed to secrets and slander. Haymitch decided taking on a wife would be more appropriate. She wanted to forget the Games ever happened. Then she's told of a fiance who'll never allow her to do so. And he isn't Peeta and she isn't Annie, and surely that means everything. Just maybe not quite in the way they'd thought.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Finnick Odair doesn't get to see Annie Cresta die. He's at an appointment. There were three tributes left. He hadn't wanted to leave. But there was no way he was saying 'no'. Not with Annie's life in Snow's hands.

So he went.

The woman's phone rings halfway through, and Finnick pretends to listen while she apologizes, while she tells him that this could be _important_, and one must always check their phone because the styles are _constantly changing. _He leans back on her too-soft bed and closes his eyes and reminds himself that she's rich and he's just drunk enough to get through it and that he can beg for sponsors as soon as she's done and maybe it will help Annie get home.

Then the woman squeals. "Oh, a tribute just died. Cissy says it was one of the scariest deaths she's ever seen. A shark! Can you believe that? I'm so glad I wasn't watching. I hate blood-"

"Who died?" asks Finnick. The woman shrinks back at his tone, but Finnick sits up and clenches his fists in her pink down comforter and demands, "_Who died?"_

"T-the girl from your district," says the woman. "I don't know her name…"

Finnick snatches his clothes off the floor and leaves without a word. It occurs to him that he still has people who could get punished for this- Mags and his mother and maybe even Annie's family- but the thought doesn't register. He _can't_ stay with this hideous Capitol woman any longer.

Finnick does not cry. He does not even think. He goes directly to a bar. The first one he can find. He's never been one for straight alcohol- it was always fruity drinks that made Haymitch laugh at him- but he goes for the strongest they have and drinks until his vision starts to blur and he can almostforget why he's there in the first place. The knowledge that Annie is dead hangs on the edge of his brain and he realizes that he'll make himself suffer through the replays eventually, but for now all he can think is that he's not quite drunk enough. He demands more and is about to down another gulp of whatever's in his glass when a hand on his arm stops him.

"It won't make it go away." Haymitch Abernathy snatches the umpteenth glass from Finnick's hands. Finnick stares at him. Stares at the glass. Then he breaks down sobbing.

It takes a long time for the pair to get to the Training Center. Longer for a completely drunk man and another relatively drunk man to remember how the elevator works. They get the wrong floor twice. Finnick doesn't quit crying the entire time. Sobbing. Screaming. Wishing he were dead.

Finally they get to District Four's level, and when the doors open and Finnick sees Mags sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, he manages a single sentence before he passes out.

"You should've let me die in the arena."

…

Ch.1

He's wearing a suit that's slightly too tight and the hot weather has him almost roasting. Complaining wouldn't have done him good because _all _of his clothes are too tight. They've been tailored that way, to show off a body he's long since wished he didn't have.

Oh well. If all goes well, maybe he'll be able to get some new clothes. Married men don't have as much cause to look nice. He won't need to attract women anymore. All he'll have to do is convince Snow to let him purchase his very own teenage girl, and his wardrobe problem will be entirely solved.

_This sounds like a terrible joke, _Finnick thinks._ 'The prostitute walks up to his pimp. "Hey, I've got an hankering to settle down. You know that sixteen-year-old girl you're planning on whoring out soon? Yeah, well, I want to marry her. I'll even pay you.'"_

Finnick takes a rattling breath. It's better than the alternative. Or at least that's what he's been telling himself since Haymitch cornered him in District Four's apartments the day before.

_"Katniss got a lot of attention when she buried that little girl with flowers. A hell of a lot more when she refused to kill that Career, and he let her win anyway," Haymitch said without introduction._

_"So?"_

_"So you know about the uprising in Eleven, and there's talk of more coming in Six and Eight."_

"_I've heard."_

"_You also know Snow's plans for Katniss. Johanna was saying her first night is planned to go for higher than yours."_

_Finnick didn't look up. Katniss had impressed him, sure, but there was nothing he could do to help her. Dwelling on how sick her situation was wasn't good for his state of mind. Not when he had an appointment in two hours and wasn't keen on being reminded that a sixteen-year-old girl would be dreading the exact same thing very, very soon._

_"You know there's nothing we can do."_

_"If she turns into another Capitol sex-symbol, everything that she's done for the rebellion so far will go to waste." Finnick opened his mouth, but Haymitch cut him off, going on, "And don't you dare tell me that I won't be able to stop this from happening. I came up with an idea yesterday, and in my opinion, it's a damned good one."_

Which is when Haymitch informed Finnick that _he _could save Katniss from prostitution. By convincing Snow to sell her to him. As his wife.

Finnick thought it was sick. He'd been asked to buy her against her will, just like he'd been bought so many dozens of times since he was her age.

The only thing that convinced him to agree to Haymitch's idea was the memory of watching Katniss Everdeen clean out her district partner's wound in the river. She hadn't been able to look when he took off his shorts because she was so damn pure and innocent. Finnick knew that no matter how terrible stealing her future and forcing her into marrying him was, at least he would never do anything with her. She'd _stay_ innocent as far as he was concerned.

So Finnick decided to go along with the whole crazy idea and that's how he winds up in President Snow's waiting room, twiddling his thumbs and ignoring the leering secretary and wondering how he's ever going to convince Snow to let this happen in the first place.

Before he can think on it too much, the thick wooden door to Snow's office opens and the secretary nods to whatever politician was visiting the president. Her eyes then return to Finnick. "The President can see you now, Mister Odair."

Some combination of natural flirtatiousness and ingrained habit prompts Finnick to smile as he ambles past the secretary's desk. His Capitol purr might as well have become his real voice, and it's without thinking that he uses it to say, "How unfortunate. I adore Snow, but I was having such a great time looking at you." He turns so that he continues to face the secretary as he backs into Snow's office, "You're positively _stunning."_

The woman puts her hand over her mouth and blushes, and Finnick exhales as he shuts the door behind him. Maybe they'll stop blushing once he's married.

Maybe there's a better chance of a snowman thriving in hell.

A cough from behind him reminds Finnick of his current location, and the victor swivels around so that he's facing Snow. The president is smiling.

Of course he is. The bastard is _always _smiling.

"Nice secretary you've got there," says Finnick conversationally. "She seemed fond of me."

"Of course she's fond of you. I sold her to you for a lucrative amount of money several years ago."

Finnick doesn't remember.

"Must've forgot." The words come easy, like he doesn't give a shit that he didn't recognize a thing about a woman he apparently slept with. "It gets hard to keep track after a while." There's a pause before Finnick goes on. "Funnily enough, that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

"You'll have to be more specific," says Snow cautiously.

"I mean, I'm kind of getting tired of one-night stands and screwing around with too many girls to count." His tone of voice is still light. Friendly. Like this is a conversation between close acquaintances. "I want to settle down."

Snow is not amused.

"Dear Finnick, have you forgotten what happened to the last girl you wished to 'settle down' with?" Finnick flinches outright, and he fists his hands in the material of his suit jacket to tether him to reality. He can't have one of his breakdowns. Not in front Snow. He grits his teeth and forces himself to listen as the president continues. "I am rather disappointed that my spies did not pick up on this new interest, but-"

"I haven't met her yet," Finnick cuts in quickly. His voice is shaky with the memory of Annie and run through with pain, and he has to take a moment to compose himself. Even the mention of her, of what _he _did to her, sends him back light years mentally, and Finnick closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths before he finds himself able to continue. "I don't love this girl." He feels like he's going to be sick. "I _want _her. I want to buy her."

"How… interesting. I would have thought that you, of all people, would disprove of using such methods to gain yourself a night of enjoyment... Although you don't want her for only one night, do you?" He frowns. "You wish to 'settle down'."

"Of course," says Finnick.

"So this girl… you would be paying to take her as your wife."

"If you will be so kind as to allow it."

"That all depends," Snow says, still speaking hesitantly. "Who is it that you wish to buy from me?"

Finnick looks him right in the eye. "I want the Girl on Fire."

"No."

The reply is too instant and too forceful to be entirely uninterested. If the idea was truly ludicrous to Snow, Finnick knows that the older man would have laughed in his face. Instead, his answer is just quick enough that Finnick knows there's something about the idea that appeals to the president. Something that has him interested enough to be slightly uncomfortable.

"No?" asks Finnick harmlessly. "I don't see why you would have a problem with it. A Capitol wedding between two popular victors would bring in a ludicrous amount of revenue. Katniss would be more valuable as my wife than as a prostitute, and you know it."

"I don't see where you would get such a ridiculous idea."

"Don't you? Katniss's prices are high now because Capitol men think her morality is refreshing." Finnick looks Snow in the eye, his expression still friendly. "That morality will be entirely gone before her first weekend is up."

"They'll still pay for her fire."

"Enough to justify forgoing a wedding that will make millions?" asks Finnick. "And think beyond the wedding. There will be magazine articles, books, perhaps even movies. It will be a marketing dream."

Snow narrows his eyes.

"We both know that it's not just the money I want."

"I realize that you enjoy exercising control over victors," Finnick ventures cautiously. Snow does not deny it. "However, Katniss won't be submitting to this marriage willingly. Like I said, I haven't even spoken to her yet."

"Then why are you so interested in her?"

Finnick swallows. His hands are still clutching his suit jacket, and the fingers clench together more tightly as he prepares to mention _her_, the knuckles turning white and the fabric bunching awkwardly together.

_Focus_.

"She reminds me of Annie," says Finnick, and the name feels like acid on his tongue. "It's wrong, but… I can't get the resemblance out of my head. I know you didn't approve of my previous fiancée, but Katniss is different. You know that a love story between the two of us will benefit you just as much as selling us separately would."

This comes as a surprise to Snow. He was clearly thinking that Finnick wanted to buy Katniss to 'save' her, in which case he would never allow the purchase to be made. Snow enjoys controlling his tributes and selling Katniss to Finnick for that reason would be allowing two of them to slip out of his grasp.

Having Finnick force Katniss into something is much, much different. It would entail Finnick going against every moral standard he's ever held because of mental anguish Snow caused, while at the same time tossing Katniss into a marriage with a crazy male prostitute who can't tell her apart from his dead ex-fiancée.

Snow would still have his control. The Capitol would have a love story.

It's such a win-win situation that Finnick isn't entirely surprised when Snow says, "She's yours if you can afford her."

"How much?"

"Ten million."

Finnick exhales. Victors get seven million for winning and nothing after. Finnick is an exception. He has more than enough money. The gifts his clients give him and the additional profit he rakes in through appearing at Capitol events have made him as wealthy as the richest of Capitol citizens.

"It's all in my accounts."

Snow isn't surprised by this.

"There will be rules for you to follow… Unless, of course, you wouldn't mind if I forced your wife into becoming unfaithful every once in a while."

"I'm listening," says Finnick. His voice is even, as if Snow's words don't upset him at all.

"I want profit off of this, and that will only happen if you make it believable. I don't want people thinking you _purchased _her. I want them believing that you courted her. Is this clear?"

"Crystal."

"You'll live in the Capitol at least half the year. I want to be able to monitor you." Snow pauses. "The wedding will take place here as well- during the Capitol appearance Katniss makes on her victory tour would be best, I think. Is that too much to ask?"

Finnick doesn't like this and he doesn't think Haymitch will either, but he knows for a fact that arguing will only make him lose ground.

"Of course not. Thank you so much for you generosity, sir." He exhales through gritted teeth. "Is that all?"

Snow smirks.

"Not quite. There is one more rather… important condition I have yet to set. I can't entirely trust that you aren't lying to me in order to 'rescue' Miss Everdeen from prostitution, so I need proof that you are truly buying her for your own personal use."

Finnick's heart stops. God no.

"I want Katniss pregnant within two months of your marriage. "

It's too late to back out and Finnick knows it. He can't let Snow call him on his ruse without screwing himself over _big time_. He doesn't know what he'll do about the pregnancy situation- he sure as hell doesn't want to taint her himself- but something will come to him, something _has _to come to him, and even if he does wind up having to… to _rape_ Katniss, because that's what it would be, it'd be better than what would happen to her otherwise, right? It would only be until she was pregnant- with his _child_- and then he'd be able to stop. To leave her alone and never touch her again.

Finnick's hesitation is unnoticeable, and his smile is unflappable when he says, "I wouldn't have bought myself a wife if I wasn't planning to use her."

Snow chuckles. "Of course not, Finnick. I just have to make sure of these things, you know."

"I understand, sir."

Snow gets to his feet just as Finnick does, and the two men shake hands.

"I hope you enjoy your new wife."

There's an innuendo in his voice and Finnick wants to throw up.

"I'm planning on it."

…

Katniss Everdeen is ready to break. Seeing Peeta die again during the recap was bad enough, but listening to Cato's speech almost pushed her over the edge. The rawness that was scrawled across every one of his features, that was infused into every word he spoke, made the moment so real that it was nearly impossible to keep from crying when he threw himself over the edge of the Cornucopia. Keeping herself together throughout her terrifying encounter with Snow was even harder.

By the time she was finished with the Victory Banquet, Katniss was shaking like a leaf. Haymitch and Effie had both disappeared over the course of the evening, but Cinna, who had thankfully stayed with her for the duration of the meal, offered to walk her across the City Circle and back to the Training Center.

It isn't a long walk. Cinna leaves Katniss in front of the elevator with a kiss on the forehead and a promise to see her tomorrow, and then he sets off for his Capitol apartment. The silence is deafening as Katniss watches him leave. Inside the too-large building, the usual din of the city is blocked by soundproof walls. It's a quiet that Katniss hasn't felt since her first days in the arena, and she's almost shocked by how much she hates it.

It makes her feel alone.

She is alone.

Several seconds pass in which Katniss stares at the elevator and tries to get rid of the icy feeling that's spreading through her chest. She tells herself that the penthouse is only moments away. Press the button, and she will be able to take a hot shower. She can turn on a Capitol soap opera to fill the terrible quiet with the banal chatter she'd only just been so desperate to escape.

Another moment ticks by, and then Katniss shakes off whatever trance she fell into. She presses the button and steps into the elevator, and it isn't twenty seconds later that she reaches her floor.

Katniss isn't even all the way out of the elevator before she senses that she isn't alone. She's always had a good sense for danger, made sharper by the Games, and whoever's on her floor is most definitely a threat. She can _feel _it.

Paranoid and defensive- rightfully so- Katniss slips out of her ridiculously high-heeled shoes and picks one up, holding it like a weapon. She has no doubt that the sharp point would be effective at disarming an intruder. Funnily enough, when Effie was trying to teach her how to walk in the dreadful inventions before the Games started, Katniss had spent an ample amount of time imagining all the different ways that high heels could be used to kill a person.

Every single one of those techniques runs through her head as she creeps into the sitting room, eyes flashing quickly back and forth.

She realizes that caution isn't necessary as soon as her eyes land on the figure that's taken over the couch.

Although his Games were years ago, it takes only seconds for Katniss to recognize that it's Finnick Odair who is, for some reason, draped _seductively_- it's really the only way she can describe it- across her couch. He may be a threat simply because he's _Finnick_, but right now it's obvious he's not intending to do her any physical harm. His head is propped up on one arm, and his legs are sprawled out in front of him, one taking up the length of the couch and the other dangling lazily over the side.

Over six feet of ridiculously handsome man all laid out in front of her, and Katniss doesn't stare for a moment. His presence is unsettling and she just watched a boy who she may or may not have been falling in love with die, so she really isn't interested in ogling a womanizer who has disgusted her for years.

"Finnick Odair?" Katniss asks, her voice devoid of emotion. She doesn't lower her shoe. Maybe he's not in any position to hurt her, but the fact that he's there at all has her on the defensive.

"You know, I had my doubts about all this." His voice is what Katniss would imagine a lion sounding like if it could talk; a low, soft purr that she can feel when he speaks. It's the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. "But I'm starting to come around. You're the first woman I've seen who's managed to find a practical use for heels, and I've always appreciated sensibility."

Katniss stiffens.

Is he _flirting_?

"Is there a reason you're here?" Something he said rings in her head, and she adds, "And what do you mean, 'all this'?"

"Well..." Finnick swings his legs over the edge of the couch and gracefully maneuvers himself into a sitting position. Then, with an inviting smile and a look so erotic Katniss blushes, he gestures to his lap and says, "Both questions require rather lengthy answers. Maybe you should take a seat."

Katniss gapes like a fish. She can hardly believe he's real. Sure, she knows about his habits, has seen him appear in interviews and commercials with girl after girl, but somehow meeting him in person is an entirely different experience. Katniss realizes she never expected him to be as ridiculous as he has always been portrayed, when, if anything, the Capitol failed to capture the absurdity that is Finnick Odair.

"I'm fine where I'm at," she finally says.

Finnick shrugs lightly.

"You'll wish you'd have sat down."

"Please tell me what you're doing here."

With an exasperated sigh, Finnick leans further back into the couch and shakes his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Kat." She glowers, and he gives her a smile that reeks of irony. "This is even more unfortunate than I'd expected. I figured you'd at least be attracted to me, and here you are, looking at me like I'm Satan himself when I try to give you a pet name."

"_What _is unfortunate?"

"Our engagement," says Finnick.

Katniss snorts out a laugh. "Be serious."

Finnick's expression changes, his eyes losing their strangely friendly, playful shine, and he slowly says, "Katniss, I am serious." His tone of voice scares Katniss because it almost sounds like he believes he's telling the truth.

"Maybe _you _think so," Katniss says, but Finnick is standing up, already shaking his head at her words. "But I didn't agree to any _engagement-_"

"Haven't you figured it out, Katniss? Very few people in this world _care _if you agree to something." He takes a step closer to her, and Katniss, who's still holding her shoe, finds herself lifting it ridiculously in front of her. Finnick reaches out and pulls it out of her hands without so much as batting an eye.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice shakes just enough to betray her uneasiness. Finnick is invading her personal space, getting too close for comfort, especially when everything about him screams _predator_. Only her pride keeps her anchored in place, staring back at him as defiantly as she is able.

"I'm talking about the way things work. You're a smart girl. You know how powerful President Snow is, and I'm sure you wouldn't be surprised if I were tell you he has control over everything in Panem. Over every_one _in Panem."

Katniss wants to argue, to somehow disprove what he's saying, but there aren't words for this and so she keeps her mouth shut and listens. Listens as Finnick continues speaking in his ridiculous voice, as his lips curve upwards into a strange, troubled smile that turns her blood to ice.

"He owns you, Katniss. He can do anything that he wants with you, and he will punish you if you try to resist." Finnick looks her straight in the eye, and Katniss realizes for the first time that, even though he his tone of voice is light, his eyes are dead serious. Everything he's saying has been true. "If it strikes his fancy, he can even _sell _you."

"You bought me." The accusation is all but spat at him. His posture stiffens and she swears that he's going to snap at her, but he stays calm, hands raised and eyes wide, almost like he's proclaiming innocence he doesn't have.

"Yes, I bought you," says Finnick, the purr now gone, replaced by careful tones similar to those Gale uses to calm wounded animals. Katniss opens her mouth, planning to call him every nasty, ugly name she can think of, to say that she _refuses _to have anything to do with someone like _him_, but Finnick rushes on before she can. "But trust me. It's better this way."

Katniss snorts in disbelief.

"Better this way? How in the hell is it _better this way_?"

Finnick only shakes his head. "You'll see." He pauses and stares at Katniss with piercing green eyes. "You _are_ like Annie… she never liked me much either. Not right away. Maybe I'll grow on you, too."

_Annie_? Katniss thinks, but she doesn't care about a girl she doesn't know, no doubt one of the dozens Finnick has been with. She has more pressing issues to deal with.

"Finnick," says Katniss, "you can't buy me. You absolutely can't… I refuse to be bought."

"It doesn't work that way." Finnick smiles sadly. "Either I buy you, or someone else does."

"What?"

"Just be thankful," he says. "_Please_."

Katniss grits her teeth.

"Thankful? How am I supposed to be thankful?" She starts pacing, as if moving will help improve the situation. "I just won the Games. This should be over. _Over! _I should get to go back home to my family, and I should never, ever have to worry about any of this _ever _again. I can't be engaged. I won't… I can't get married."

"You have no choice, Katniss," Finnick says, and his voice would sound gentle- he isn't even purring- if it wasn't _him_. Katniss whirls around and faces him once more, and suddenly everything about Finnick Odair disgusts her. His eyes are too bright, his face fake and unrealistic in its angelic perfection. He hasn't shaved for several days, and the scruff almost anyone would deem attractive only makes him look brutish in Katniss's eyes. The suit pants he's got on are too tight and the green shirt he's wearing is unbuttoned almost halfway down, and the whole outfit does nothing but show off a body that, to Katniss, only screams _used_.

He's a filthy tool, and now he's saying she's going to have to deal with him for the rest of her life.

"I have no choice," says Katniss disgustedly. "What? Will you kill me if I say no?"

"I don't know what'll happen," says Finnick. "You'd be acting out against President Snow. Not me. Although I should warn you that he enjoys murdering loved ones."

Katniss's blood turns to ice.

"Is that a threat?"

Finnick looks genuinely troubled by this, even though Katniss knows there's no way he actually cares.

"It's a warning," he says. "I'm telling you to be careful and listen. You agree to this, and to the terms that Snow set for me, or your family is gone. That sister of yours you love so much? It's easy enough for Snow to get your loved ones into the Games, and, if it looks like they're in position to win, he has absolutely no trouble taking them out personally."

Katniss's hands starts shaking, and she wishes she has a bow. Finnick is one person she wouldn't hesitate to shoot. Right now, she hates him more than she ever hated Clove or Cato or even the boy who killed Rue. They were all thrown into the Games by circumstance… Finnick, though. Finnick has long been out of the arena, and he's still acting like he's playing a sick, twisted game. He won his fame, and he's abusing it in every way possible.

She wants to throw up.

Twenty three kids died so this monster could live.

This monster she must marry on threat of her sister's life.

"I… I have no choice," Katniss sputters, her entire face going pale as the realization hits her for the first time. It feels like a punch in the gut. Gale is going to be devastated. Her mother will be disappointed. Prim… Katniss doesn't even want to know what Prim will think when she learns that her sister is leaving her for _him_.

"You have no choice," Finnick confirms. Not victoriously, but matter-of-factly. He isn't being an asshole about any of this, not at all, and it almost makes it harder to hate him because of it.

_Almost._

"But… couldn't you buy someone, anyone else? I can't… I'm a sixteen-year-old girl, and you could have anyone in the Capitol. Why pick the one girl who doesn't want you?"

"You remind me of her," says Finnick simply. The words are smooth and practiced, almost like lines from a play. Like he's been saying them in front of a mirror so he could recite them just right when he needed to. "I mentioned something about Snow's conditions," Finnick goes on before Katniss can speak. "We should go over those."

"But-"

"We'll get married when you come back to the Capitol for the Victory Tour, but Snow wants us to date before then. It'll make him more money if it looks like we're actually in love."

Katniss clutches at her stomach. In love. The words make her sick.

"I'll give you a week or so in District Twelve. Then I'll head over there."

"You can't come to District Twelve," says Katniss. District Twelve is _hers_. She doesn't want bad memories, bad people, tainting the place she loves.

"It'll be for business," Finnick goes on. "We'll meet incidentally. Our relationship will take off after that."

"Victors never travel outside their districts," argues Katniss. "No one will believe it."

"Victors travel. Just not generally to District Twelve. Besides, I'm me. They might twist my business trip into a secret plan to meet you face to face, but it won't be treated with suspicion. I'm sure some journalist will turn it into a romantic move on my part. We'll be fine."

Katniss stares.

"Maybe _you'll _be fine, but I can assure you I'll be anything but."

"You look tired, Katniss," says Finnick. "I bet you've had a long day. I should leave."

"You _should_ talk to Snow and tell him you changed your mind, that you don't want me. I… I can't be bought. My family, _Gale_…"

"I don't want to change my mind," says Finnick." It's better this way."

"I… this can't…"

"I won't be able to see you off tomorrow. Like I said, we won't officially meet for another week or so. I just stopped by tonight to tell you about the situation. I figured it'd be best to hear it from me, rather than Haymitch or your escort."

"I rather would've Haymitch told me," Katniss grumbles.

"My apologies then. I figured I would be more delicate about it. I do need to go now. Bye, Katniss." Then he leans forward and gently kisses her on the cheek, and, before Katniss can say anything else, Finnick is gone.

She wants to hope that it was a dream, but the icy feeling in her gut is impossible to fake.

Funny, how she should be in the position that every girl in Panem would die for, and all she wants is a way out.

…

**Author's Note- **

**Katniss/Finnick has always been an iffy pairing for me. There's the age gap for one, and honestly, The Hunger Games is the one fandom in which I actually agree with the cannon pairings. Finnick and Annie are inseparable, and Katniss/Peeta is really sweet. _However_, I also think Finnick and Katniss compliment each other very well, and the way they draw on each other for strength in Catching Fire and Mockingjay leads me to believe that, if Annie and Peeta were gone, it wouldn't be entirely unnatural for them to end up together. Besides, it's a rare ship and I love a good challenge. **

**That said, I'd love any kind of feedback on this. Comments, questions, criticisms, are all welcome. Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update again within the week. **


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss waits until she's on the tribute train, away from the lights of the Capitol, and then she breaks down. Because even though she hates crying and despises being weak, she can't help it. Her life is gone, in the hands of Finnick Odair, and there's nothing she can do about it. Haymitch shows up just as her tears dry and fury starts to bubble hot in her chest, and she winds up spitting the entire, awful story at him, waving her hands and adding unsavory adjectives to Finnick's name whenever it comes up.

Haymitch watches impassively. When she's finally finished, Katniss halts her pacing and stares, waiting for his outrage.

He doesn't so much as blink.

"I know," he says, and there's nothing in his voice that suggests he's the least bit upset about it.

"You know?" Katniss glares at him through still-puffy eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from _him_."

Haymitch sighs heavily.

"Finnick is good with the female species," he says. "I figured he'd know the best way to go about telling you. Hell, the guy was shocked that he apparently didn't. I talked to him a bit while you were getting all prettied up for your interviews. Says he's only met one other girl who truly disliked him, and that was when he was _five_."

"Sorry to have bruised his ego."

"He was impressed."

Katniss scowls. She doesn't want to impress Finnick Odair. She isn't playing hard to get. She genuinely hates him for what he's done to her, and hearing that he's more impressed than terrified is irritating. After everything she's gone through in the past weeks, Katniss would appreciate some small amount of respect.

"Good for him," says Katniss bitterly. She feels drained and tired and small, and her bitterness is the only thing that's keeping her going.

She wonders if that's why Haymitch turned out like he is, and then realizes she's too scared to ask.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart. It could be worse."

"I don't see how."

Haymitch rakes a hand through his hair and exhales sharply. His hands immediately go to the flask in his jacket pocket, and he takes a long drag as he gets to his feet.

"Even if you weren't Finnick's property," says Haymitch, "you'd still be Snow's, and he wouldn't neglect to find another buyer. Probably one who'd only want you for a night or two. And then he'd find another one, and another one, and another one. So be thankful it's just one guy, and be thankful it's someone from the districts."

Katniss stares as this notion occurs to her, but rather than allowing her anger to cool, she clutches onto it like a lifeline. It's the only thing keeping her sane when everything seems so terribly wrong.

"It's worse," says Katniss, "that he's from the districts. I'd expect it from someone from the Capitol. Not a victor, from a person who knows what it's like."

"Calm down. Finnick is a good guy."

"He _bought _me," says Katniss, as if that should explain everything. And it should. No good guy would buy someone else. A good guy wouldn't visit the Capitol as often as possible and sleep with a different woman every night he's there, and a good guy wouldn't be willing to make up a ridiculous love story to gain permission to marry a sixteen-year-old girl against her will.

Finnick Odair is anything but a good guy, and the fact that Haymitch can't see that makes everything so much worse.

"And that's troubling," says Haymitch. "I _know_." He gets up to leave, and Katniss stares at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To get another drink."

"But-"

"But I already told you. Quit moping and be glad he doesn't have green hair. That's all I can tell you, sweetheart."

Then he walks away, leaving Katniss alone.

Katniss closes her eyes and tries to dream she's still in the cave with Peeta, feeling safe and protected and loved.

Except she isn't safe, and she isn't protected, and the boy who actually loved her is dead.

When Katniss falls asleep that evening, her nightmares are filled with sea-green eyes and a blindingly white smile.

…

District Twelve is hot and filthy, but Finnick is in too good of a mood to care. There isn't a stylist anywhere in sight, and he's wearing a pair of old denim cutoffs and a white tank-top that any Capitolite wouldn't be caught dead in. His hair isn't fixed in any special way, and the fancy Capitol shoes he's usually forced into have been rebelliously replaced by a pair of old flip-flops. His feet turn black from the coal dust swirling the streets, but he barely notices.

People stare as they catch sight of him, but Finnick continues whistling cheerfully, even as his eyes dart quickly from side to side, registering each and every person he passes. None of them are threatening, not really, but it's an old habit he picked up in the arena. The paranoia intensified after Annie died, and then increased another tenfold when he began working with the rebels. Everyone is a potential enemy. Especially in District Twelve, where the majority of people think he's little better than Snow himself. Wouldn't be surprising if someone tried to mug him.

This doesn't put much of a damper on his mood. He's used to it. Besides, District Twelve isn't exactly loaded with intimidating physical specimens. He could probably stop any potential threats one-handed.

Soon, the staring eyes of the town are behind him. The district is almost comically small, but that's fine. It means he doesn't have far to go to get to Victor's Village. Within a short while, he's approaching a semicircle of houses, all new-looking and with perfectly manicured lawns. They're large, not as big as the victors' homes in District Four, but enormous compared to the rundown shacks and small houses that litter the rest of Twelve. Finnick's eyes quickly settle on the nearest to the road; the lights are on, and a garden of newly planted flowers is just starting to grow. The ugliest cat he's ever seen is sunning itself on the front step.

Katniss's house.

Finnick doesn't want to go there. He doesn't want to knock on the door and politely introduce himself, to say that he's been in town on business and thought he'd stop by and meet District Twelve's most recent victor. He doesn't want to coerce Katniss into letting him stay for dinner, or to ask her to take a walk into town with him afterwards. He doesn't want to do any of it because then he'll have to keep spending time with a girl who clearly despises him, and sooner or later he'll have to propose and she won't have a choice but to say yes, and then they'll get married and spend half their lives in the Capitol, and she will be miserable forever.

No matter how much he enjoys getting sent off to the boondocks with no one to snap about his appearance, or the clothes he wears, or the things he does, he'd almost rather be entertaining the women of the Capitol.

Finnick really wishes he doesn't have to steal Katniss's life.

Then he sighs.

He's already stole Annie's, he supposes. What's one more?

As Finnick approaches the house, he eyes the dozing cat warily, somewhat unnerved by its appearance. The thing is huge, and he isn't so certain that Katniss doesn't have it trained to keep away unwanted District Four victors. If there was ever such a thing as a guard cat, this beast is most definitely it.

When Finnick reaches the porch, his knife is out. House cat or not, the thing might as well be a mutt. He does manage to pass it without losing any limbs, but he still knocks on the Everdeens' door with an embarrassing degree of urgency, half worried the monster will make a move at the sudden sound.

It doesn't even blink.

Then the door opens, and Finnick's attention shifts from the cat to a small blonde girl with pigtails and bright blue eyes. Recognition colors her features within seconds, and the girl's jaw drops as her cheeks turn crimson.

"You're Finnick Odair," she says slowly, her voice all but saturated with disbelief.

"The one and only." He pauses to study her, then says with conviction, "And you're Primrose Everdeen. I watched your interviews during the Games, and I've been wanting to meet you ever since."

The expression on her face makes him think he just made her year, and Finnick feels something like genuine warmth spread throughout his chest for the first time in a long time. She's sweet and innocent and everything he's learned to appreciate since his Games, and he already adores her for it, never mind that they've exchanged a total of two sentences.

"Why would you want to meet me?" asks Prim, and Finnick laughs.

"You're practically an angel. Why _wouldn't_ I want to meet you?"

"I'm not all that angel-like at all." Except she's smiling and he knows she's thrilled.

Finnick's smirk morphs into a real smile.

"In my opinion, you're as close as they come." Then he remembers why he's there, and suddenly he doesn't feel quite so relaxed anymore. Posture stiffening and gut churning with guilt, he asks, "Do you mind me asking if your sister is home? I'm in town for business, and I was kind of hoping to meet your entire family."

Prim smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Finnick. It's Sunday, and that's Katniss and Gale's day. They probably won't be back for a while." He almost collapses with relief, even as she lowers her eyes and tries not to sound disappointed. "If you want to come back later…"

"I was kind of hoping," says Finnick, "that I could come in now and spend some time with you, if you aren't too busy. And perhaps you could introduce me to your mother?"

"I'm not busy at all," says Prim, and then she grabs Finnick's hand, tugging surprisingly hard for a twelve-year-old. Finnick lets her drag him into the house, and he's hard-pressed not to laugh outright when she calls, "Mom! Mom! Guess who's here!"

…

Katniss lets her lips curve into a smile as she jogs back to Victor's Village. Gale has already disappeared into the Seam, but spending the day with him has her in a good mood. She'd missed her hunting partner during her time in the arena, and getting an entire day in his presence was a precious gift. She'd spent most of the morning letting him hold her like he wasn't ever planning to let go, and then, once they'd both gained better control of their emotions, they fell into their usual routine. It was easy as breathing, and she needed that desperately after so much fear and uncertainty.

However, as much as she enjoyed her time with Gale, Katniss also found being alone with him insanely difficult. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't tell him about Finnick. The District Four victor specifically said that Snow wanted everyone to think their relationship was real, and Haymitch later confirmed that everyone meant _everyone_. No one was to know that she didn't love Finnick Odair. Not even her best friend.

But she doesn't have to worry about that, not yet. Not quite anyway. Now she can go home and see Prim and maybe even scrounge up a smile or two for her little sister.

When Katniss arrives at her house, she flings the door open and kicks off her boots, then drifts towards the kitchen, where she can hear her mother and sister laughing. There's the smell of cooking food, and just as Katniss reaches the doorway, Prim says, "I give up. You'll have to show me how to do that one again."

Katniss freezes halfway into the kitchen, mouth open to ask Prim who she's talking to, when she sees _him_. Finnick is sitting on the counter next to Prim, and it looks like the two of them are fiddling with a piece of rope. Her mother bustles around the room, halfway through setting the table for one more person than necessary, and all three of them look like they're having a grand old time.

She wants to scream and scold every single one of them, but she isn't supposed to have ever met Finnick, let alone hate him. Hell, she's supposed to be in a position where she can fall in love with him, so instead of kicking Finnick out and lecturing her family on not allowing probable sex offenders into the house, she forces a smile and raps her knuckles on the doorframe to announce her presence.

"I see we have a guest," she says slowly. Prim doesn't notice her uneasiness and quickly rushes away from the table and over to her sister.

"Finnick is in District Twelve to talk with the mayor about something," says Prim, "and he stopped to see all of us."

"That's interesting."

"It's been amazing." Prim beams. "He learned lots about healing from the woman who mentored him for his Games, and he's taught me so much. We went through all of our herbs, and he wrote down a few more good ones for me to look for. Then he started telling me about District Four and how they have an ocean where water goes on farther than anyone can see. They have stories about mermaids and cities under the sea, and the Capitol loans them enormous boats that catch hundreds of fish at a time. Now he's showing me how to tie a whole bunch of different knots, because tying knots is the first thing little kids learn how to do there."

Katniss balks at this. She doesn't know what to say; she's shocked that Finnick seems to have enraptured her sister so completely, and she can't believe her mother is allowing a guy with a reputation like his to spend time with Prim like it's nothing. It isn't right at all, Finnick sitting in _her_ kitchen, with _her_ family, fitting in more seamlessly than she has since she got back from the arena.

"Well," says Katniss after a moment. She glances at Finnick, who seems to have grown very interested in the rope he's holding, and goes on, "Don't stop on my account."

"Er. Right. Where was I again?" Finnick asks. He finally looks at Katniss, and there's relief written all over his face.

"You were showing me the buntline one."

"Right. See, you got to start by wrapping the rope around your hand twice…"

Katniss watches on as Finnick slowly goes through the steps of the knot with her sister, all while Prim grins proudly and explains that the knot is used to attach buntlines to square sails. She then tells Katniss that buntlines are the ropes on the bottom of the sails, and that they're used in the process of rolling them up.

"But none of the Capitol ships use sails anymore," Prim continues. "They have motors and whatnot. Those are too expensive for everyone else, though. The district families are the ones with the older boats, and only the rich can get those. Then they hire the really poor people who can't get jobs on Capitol boats to fish for them, which is how Finnick learned. He said the crew would have to show the Peacekeepers how many fish they caught every time they got back to shore to make sure they didn't go over a limit. Then those fish were all given to the rich family, and every one of the crew got a really little bit of money, and they'd go out and buy their own, less fresh fish. That's all anyone in District Four eats is fish, because they don't have forests like we do and none of the animals down there are all that good for meat."

Prim takes a huge breath when she's finished, having explained all of this in one long, continuous stream of chatter.

"I'm sure Katniss doesn't care about any of that," says Finnick politely, although it isn't quite true. Despite herself, Katniss is enthralled. She hardly ever hears about the other districts, and this is a rare opportunity. She's also reluctantly interested in learning more about Finnick himself. If he used to be 'really poor' like he seems to have told Prim, there's got to be some story behind how he transformed from a hardworking fisherman to the shameless fop he is now.

"It isn't completely unexciting," admits Katniss reluctantly. "But how'd you learn to use the trident if you were always fishing on a boat?"

Prim promptly turns to look at Finnick, undoubtedly interested in whatever his reply may be.

"That was more of a… not entirely legal extracurricular activity," he says slowly. Katniss can't help but think of her hunting. "My dad taught me because we really couldn't live off what few fish I could afford at the market. The peacekeepers never patrolled the shallows, so I could gig for flounder early in the morning, before we went out on the boats."

"Gig?"

"A 'gig' is another word for a trident. More or less. Gigging would be like... trident-hunting, if that makes sense."

Katniss nods, but not quite so enthusiastically as Prim, whose blue eyes are shining with undeniable curiosity.

"And flounder? Are those a kind of fish?" she demands eagerly.

Finnick's responding smile is surprisingly genuine.

"Yeah. They're a kind of fish. Not especially great to eat six times a week, but decent enough." The smile fades a bit. "I honestly haven't had any for years… District Four's a lot bigger than Twelve. Our Victors' Village is right in the middle of the biggest city in the district, so I haven't had a chance to gig since I was fourteen." A slightly sad laugh. "I think I'm still a bit jealous my mother wasn't forced to move with me after I won; I'm never going to not miss living so close to the ocean."

"Your mother didn't move with you?" Prim looks devastated. "But you were _fourteen. _That doesn't seem right."

"It's understandable." Finnick forces a smile. "If you ever see the ocean, you'll know why she stayed."

"Katniss will get to see it when she's on her Victory Tour. Won't she?"

"She will." He glances at Katniss, but she takes care to keep her face expressionless. It doesn't seem to phase him, and his voice is still friendly when he says, "Maybe if she lets me, I'll even take her out on one of the boats."

"We'll see." Except she looks right into his eyes and tries to subtly communicate that no, she won't let him take her out on any stupid boats. Not unless he decides it'll be fun to force her. _  
_

"I want to go on a boat," says Prim. "Not one of the Capitol ones, but an old one with lots of sails and stuff."

A low chuckle escapes Finnick's lips.

"Maybe you'll be able to come to District Four someday. Then I'll take you on an old boat. I'll even let you tie all the knots."

"I'm never going to leave District Twelve," says Prim, not with any kind of disappointment in her voice, but as a fact. Katniss glances at Finnick and wonders if her sister will be allowed to go to the Capitol for their wedding. As little as she wants to marry the bastard, that would almost make it easier to stomach, knowing that her sister would get to see something besides District Twelve.

"You don't know that, Prim," says Finnick, and his voice sounds almost wistful. "Besides, District Twelve isn't all that bad. I like it here better than the Capitol."

Katniss snorts in disbelief.

"The women aren't quite exotic enough for you, are they?" she blurts before she can help it. Her mother colors and stiffens, like she's embarrassed by her daughter's behavior, and Prim pales and hisses, "_Katniss!"_

Finnick laughs and puts a reassuring hand on Prim's arm. Katniss can't quite manage to hold back a glare at that; the gesture seems harmless enough, but it's Finnick Odair, and she isn't so sure it doesn't mean more than it should.

"It's alright, Prim. I kind of deserve that," he says lightly. His eyes go to Katniss. "And while I might not have much in the way of willing entertainment, I still love your district. I don't think you know how lucky you have it, living way out here."

"I'd rather live in District Four," says Prim.

Finnick smiles.

"I adore my district, but it's filled to the brim with watching eyes; peacekeepers like you wouldn't believe, visiting higher-ups from the Capitol, even military officials from District Two. Me being a victor, I have to wear certain clothes, do my hair a certain way... hell, I have to put on makeup before I can venture outside. My escort actually stays in District Four all year because I do so many interviews and whatnot in my free time. I guess someone has to stick around and make sure I don't do anything to ruin Panem's idea of my personality."

Katniss initially assumes Finnick is lying, trying to suck up her and Prim. It isn't until she really looks at him that she considers the possibility that he may be telling the truth. The man in front of her, she realizes, isn't the same one she met in the Capitol. His feet are bare and filthy, and he's wearing cut off shorts and a white tank-top that he could've bought in District Twelve. He's still too good-looking to come across as being human, but his appearance isn't as unnatural as it'd been the the last time she'd seen him. Even the ridiculous color of his eyes is toned down without the makeup, and now the vibrant sea green comes off as more exotic than extraterrestrial.

Katniss can't help but think that it would suck, to have to get prepped every day, to have an Effie following her everywhere she goes. She hadn't really even considered it before, but she _is _lucky, living so far away from the Capitol.

That doesn't mean that she has to like that Finnick is right. Besides, what does he mean, 'Panem's idea of his personality'? From what she saw of him at their first meeting, his personality correlates pretty well with what everyone in Panem expects. Hell, he _bought _her. If anything, most people have no idea how bad he truly is.

Even if he's somehow gotten Prim to fall in love with him.

"It's sad that you can't just be yourself," says Prim.

Finnick smiles humorlessly.

"That's not my problem. I _am _acting like myself. It's just… sometimes I wish I didn't have to, that I could at least pretend to be a decent person."

"You don't need to pretend anything," says Prim. "I think you're a good person."

Finnick laughs harshly.

"No, I'm really not."

Katniss blinks, because Finnick's voice isn't his usual smooth purr. It's rough and bitter. She knows Prim doesn't really notice, but his voice… it makes it sound like he hates himself. The tone is exactly the same as that of the whispers that have haunted her sleep for the past week- the ones that tell her it's her fault that Peeta died, and that she's a murderer, that she didn't deserve to leave the arena. More than that though, in that single sentence, Finnick sounds more like Haymitch Abernathy than she would've thought possible.

Except Haymitch doesn't sleep with anything that has breasts and two legs, and he doesn't travel to the Capitol whenever the excuse arises, and he most certainly hasn't bought himself a wife.

The wife thing is what gets Katniss's thoughts back on track. She'd almost started to pity him.

Hell, that's probably the only reason he made that comment in the first place. He wanted to knock Katniss off her game.

"Katniss dear," says her mother. "Could you grab the roast from the oven? I think it should be done."

She breaks away from the conversation to do as she's told, but her eyes don't leave Finnick. Not as she grabs the roast, and not for the rest of the meal. Not even after it becomes apparent that he isn't anything worth looking at. He does nothing even vaguely questionable. Really, his behavior is flawless. He thanks everyone every time they hand him something, not once does he talk with his mouth full, and the guy even folds a napkin in his lap. When Prim laughs at him for it, he mutters something about spending too much time in the Capitol, and Katniss snorts under her breath.

She has a feeling he would live in the Capitol if Snow let him.

"That was very good, Mrs. Everdeen," says Finnick when he's finished. He's the last one done. Probably because he ate twice as much as everyone else at about half the speed. "Thank you."

It's his twelfth 'thank you' of the meal.

Katniss counted.

"You're quite welcome. It's been an honor to have you here," says Katniss's mother. Katniss fights back a scowl. Her mom seems nearly as in love with the disgusting creature as Prim.

"The honor is all mine." Finnick sits up a little straighter. "Although, if you don't mind… do you think I could borrow your eldest daughter for a bit? Maybe go for a short walk." Finnick doesn't miss the hesitancy on Katniss's mother's face, and he quickly clarifies, "To talk, Mrs. Everdeen. That's all."

The uncertainty vanishes, and Katniss sighs. There goes her only chance of getting out of that one.

"Of course, Finnick."

"We'll help with dishes first, naturally-"

He is such a tool.

"No, no. You go. Prim and I can do them."

"But-"

They're all but forced out the door before he can utter another word. Katniss watches on in severe annoyance as her mother assures Finnick that he's a guest and doesn't need to help and that it just wouldn't be right for him to clean their plates. Then she shuts the door and leaves the two of them alone outside.

Katniss briskly starts off towards town, and Finnick quickly falls into step next to her.

"I love your sister."

Katniss purses her lips. "Does that mean you'll buy her now, too?"

Finnick cringes outright, and Katniss bites her tongue against asking why he'd have a problem screwing with a girl twelve years younger than him when he doesn't seem to have any issues sleeping with women thirty years older.

"Katniss-"

"Forget it," she says. "We're a half hour from town. I get that we have to act friendly around people, but is it really necessary to play nice when there's no one around?"

Finnick doesn't say anything for a long moment, but finally he sighs and says, "I suppose not. We don't have to talk if you don't want to, Katniss."

"I don't want to."

And that's the rule they go by for the rest of his visit to District Twelve. He stays exactly a week, and each morning he ventures out from Cray's house- where Snow stuck him for the duration of the trip- and heads straight for the Everdeens'. He tells Prim stories and helps her with her knots, and one day he brings a bunch of long leaves and Katniss watches as he and Prim burn the morning away weaving baskets. Finnick always leaves for 'business' with the mayor right before lunch, but he returns every evening to share a meal with the family and walk Katniss silently into town, where people stare and rumors fly, but no one actually approaches the intimidating pair of victors.

Katniss doesn't speak more than two dozen words to him after the first day. He blabbers to her a lot when they get into town, but most of what he says is ridiculous. She doesn't get stories of District Four like Prim, but rather awkward small talk about the weather or coal prices or Cray's unsanitary living conditions.

It's a relief when he leaves Saturday night, although Katniss could've done without the kiss he dropped on her cheek- right in the middle of town- before he took off. People see, rumors of a blossoming romance take flight, and by the time she sees Gale on Sunday, he's obviously heard at least some of them.

"Please tell me Rory was lying when he said that your family is suddenly close friends with Finnick Odair," says Gale as soon as they're in the safety of the forest. Katniss tenses up. Prim must've been bragging to him.

"Define 'close.'"

"He says Prim has started calling him 'Finn'."

"Oh." She bites her lip. "Um. No. Rory wasn't lying.

Gale looks her dead in the eye.

"You can't be serious."

"He isn't as bad as you'd think," she tries. _He's a million times worse._

"Katniss… I'm not suggesting anything, but someone said he kissed you before he left, and… you don't actually like him, do you?"

Gale looks at her intently, and Katniss swallows hard. She doesn't like Finnick. She despises him, no matter how good he is with her sister. She can't tell Gale that, though. She can't tell him anything.

"It was a kiss on the cheek," says Katniss carefully. "But… I don't know. He's really gotten close to Prim."

"To draw you in," Gale insists. "Finnick doesn't belong in District Twelve. _He has no reason to be here._ Whatever he's been saying about having business with the mayor isn't true. He just wants an excuse to get close to the Girl on Fire, and you know exactly what Finnick Odair does when he gets close to women."

Gale, as always, is too smart for his own good. It's making things more difficult than they should be.

"That isn't true."

"Katniss-"

"He understands about the Games, and I know he's older, but I think…" She hesitates, swallowing back bile at what she knows she needs to say. "I think I might be falling in love with him."

Gale, who'd been walking along beside her, freezes. Katniss stops as well, turning so that she's facing him fully. The look in his eyes scares her, not because he's angry, but because he's entirely unreadable.

She's always been able to read Gale.

What does it mean now that she can't?

"Katniss. He'll hurt you."

"I trust him."

Gale rakes a hand through his hair.

"I don't care if he's better than I think- which I still don't believe- because he's all wrong for you. You can't possibly fall for _him_."

Katniss narrows her eyes challengingly. "And why not?"

"Because," says Gale.

And he kisses her.

His lips are chapped and he tastes like oranges, and he's warm and strong and smells like pine. He isn't as sweet, not as tender as Peeta, but is instead commanding and decisive and it doesn't feel like he's ever planning on stopping. And she doesn't make him stop, even leans into the kiss, because he makes her feel safe and protected, but, most of all, because she doesn't want to have to deal with what's going to happen when they inevitably pull apart.

Except she has a fiancé, and she can't string Gale along, and it's her best friend that she's kissing. A best friend who she's never once looked at in a non-platonic way.

Katniss stiffens and pushes Gale back, and he immediately deflates and steps away, his head held low as he does so.

"You won't see Finnick again, not for a long time. Just give me a chance. I'll make you fall for me instead. I promise."

It feels like Katniss's heart is splitting in two. She loves Gale, but as her hunting partner and best friend. Even with the taste of his kiss on her lips and every nerve in her body wanting to take the pained look off his face and lie to him, to tell him that she feels the same way, it's better that she ends things before they both get hurt even worse.

After everything that's happened to her in the past month, she can't help but think that this… doing this to Gale, is by far the worst. In the arena, she never had to think, not about the hard stuff. It was all instinct and adrenaline, and her natural response to her problem with Finnick is to hate him, which is unquestionably easily.

With Gale, she's well aware of what her every word is going to do to him, and she loves him so much that she knows it'll hurt her nearly as badly as it hurts him.

"You're my friend, Gale. I haven't ever looked at you as anything more."

"But-"

"And I think I might have something special with Finnick."

"What about _us_?" asks Gale. "You're saying that you'll pick a guy you've known for one week over me? A man who's eight years older than you… who's slept with who knows how many women, who you can't trust at all. _Why_?"

_Because you'll be killed if I don't._

Except Katniss can't say that, and she obviously doesn't have a response. Gale takes advantage of her silence and keeps going.

"Is he really that good-looking? Can he truly use words so well? I thought you were smarter than that Katniss, and-"

"And now you're insulting me," she cuts in. "Maybe you should've said something before the Games."

Gale looks like he wants to shake her.

"I _tried_. Before they dragged me out of that room, I was going to say it." He closes his eyes and takes a shaking breath. "I was going to say that I love you. And maybe I should've told you earlier, but somehow I don't think I could've managed to fit it in between all your ranting about how you're never going to fall in love, how you won't ever get married or have kids." He snorts contemptuously, but there's real hurt behind the sound. "Apparently I should've said something. You obviously weren't implying what I thought."

"Gale-"

"You know what? Go fuck Odair if that's what you want. If you aren't smart enough to know better, then I'm not going to stop you." He takes a step away from her. "You should leave. I don't want you here, and I need to get going. Hunting might be a game for you now, but my family still needs the food."

"I told you I'd-"

"Take me on as your charity case?" He turns away, and Katniss can see it's to hide the way that his eyes are shattering. "I'll pass."

Then he disappears into the trees and leaves Katniss alone.

More alone than she's been since a fourteen-year-old Gale threatened her away from his snare over four years ago.

…

**Author's Note- **

**This is probably slightly earlier than I'll update usually, but I'm still unsure if I should continue or not and I wanted to see if there's any continued interest in this. I have gotten a few reviews- which I appreciate- so I'll go on for a little while regardless. Any additional comments are greatly valued; even if you don't like the story, a few words as to why would be very nice. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read this. I'll try to get another post up within the week, but it isn't guaranteed. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Finnick Odair, rumor has it that you spent much of your recent trip to District Twelve with the Everdeen family. Can you confirm or deny this?" _

_A slow grin spreads across the handsome victor's face as he turns to acknowledge the media clustered around District Four's train station. He _looks _happy, but his eyes are unreadable when he says, "It isn't exactly a secret, but if you insist upon asking- yes, I did spend a lot of time with the Everdeens." _

_The reporters practically buzz with excitement. _

"_And, Finnick- information has leaked that you spent a substantial amount of time with Katniss Everdeen in particular, even going so far as to kiss her before you departed. What do you have to say about this?" _

_Finnick shrugs sheepishly. _

"_I kissed her on the cheek," he says. "Unbelievable, how many people fail to make that distinction." _

"_Now you're teasing us." _

_The victor laughs and shoots a stunning grin towards the cameras, and to anyone watching on, it looks as though a Greek god is deigning to come to earth and speak with his subjects. He looks so confident, so comfortable, that it's hardly possible he's anything less than a hundred percent okay with the situation he's in. _

"_Of course I am, Felix." The reporter looks positively thrilled that Finnick knows his name. "But I don't know what you want me to say that you haven't already covered. I spent time with Katniss, kissed her on the cheek… Can't imagine what else there is to know." _

_Felix chuckles. _

"_Can't you? Surely you know the question all of the Capitol is asking." _

"_Enlighten me," says Finnick, his voice undeniably playful- almost as though he's flirting with the reporter. _

"_Are you in a sexual relationship with Katniss Everdeen?" asks Felix, and his eyes are practically sparkling, showing clearly his excitement at the ideal opportunity to spread what has quickly become the hottest gossip in Panem. _

_Finnick shakes his head, still smiling. _

"_Really, Felix? Not _every _relationship I'm in has to be 'sexual'."_

"_Does that mean there _is _a relationship?" _

_Sea green eyes peer back at the camera, and it takes no stretch of the imagination to picture hundreds of girls, of women, across the nation staring with rapture into the beautiful, piercing gaze. _

"_Right now?" Finnick pauses for dramatic effect. "No. There isn't." _

"_So you are not interested in Katniss Everdeen?" _

_Finnick's responding laugh is low and beautiful and anyone tuning in would imagine it's filled with the sound of blooming love. _

"_When on earth did I say that?" he asks. "I am interested in Katniss. _Very _interested in Katniss. I'm not so certain she's interested in me, but I flatter myself into thinking she might be. The thing is though- Katniss Everdeen isn't… she's not like anyone else I've ever met." And suddenly the Greek god looks to be almost relatable. "I can't rush into a relationship with her. She's too special for that. This- it's something I need to take slow. To do right."_

_The shock brought on by those unbelievable, unlikely words is all but tangible. _

"_Finnick, pardon me, but… it sounds almost as though you're talking about Katniss Everdeen like-" _

"_-like she's the girl who may have finally tamed Finnick Odair," he finishes, almost proudly. "Because maybe she is. I don't know. She's younger than me, and _way too good for me, _and it's almost wrong, for me to be with her, because she's so much more than I'm ever going to be. That's not even half of it either. God, I can't imagine what her mother and sister think, if they're hearing this. Probably that I'm a cradle robber or something. But- and I swear- if Katniss and I do start a relationship, I'm not going to go about this like I usually do." _

"_How are you going to go about it, then?" _

"_As perfectly as I possibly can. Friends first. Then _maybe_- and only maybe- something more. Because she's worth it. The Girl on Fire is _so much bigger _than a one night stand, isn't someone I could sleep with a few times and never speak to again. I'm not in love with her yet- have only just met her- but she's beautiful and enchanting, and if something does start between us… I'm not so sure it wouldn't be the kind of thing that could last forever."_

_Felix is gaping outright by this point, and it isn't for a long moment that he seems to remember that he's on live television and gets around to thanking Finnick and signing off. _

"He's good- isn't he, sweetheart?"

Katniss ignores Haymitch's comment and blinks at the television screen in shock, unsure of whether or not what she'd seen had actually been real. She'd missed the live interview, but Haymitch had caught wind of it and dragged himself over to her house- to make sure she didn't miss the show, he'd said.

And what a show it had been.

Stupidly, Katniss had been surprised. The possibility that Finnick might be interviewed as soon as he set foot back in District Four had never even occurred to her, and she sure as hell hadn't figured he'd make himself out to be quite so hopelessly infatuated right off the bat. If he'd talked around the rumors like he had during the first part of the interview, things might have been okay.

Only he hadn't. He'd gone so far as to imply that she'd _tamed _him, and that was going to get her much more attention than she ever would have wanted.

"Haymitch," she says. "My mother and Prim are going to see this eventually." She glances at the door, half expecting them to burst into the house at any second. There isn't anyone there, but that doesn't reassure her in the least. "My mom- she'll hear about it from one of her patients. I'm sure of it. And who knows what Prim will get told at school. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"What do you think you're supposed to tell them?" asks Haymitch sarcastically. "I think your role in this is simple enough, but if there's any confusion, I'd be happy to clear that up for you."

Katniss glares at her hands in response.

"Don't look so pissy." Her mentor nods towards the television screen. "Finnick made things nice and easy on you. After that spiel, no one's gonna see this as you throwing yourself at a pretty sex toy. The boy's got Panem thinking you're a goddess who might just deign to look at him twice. A goddess who he thinks so highly of, he might even _change his ways _for her. Tell me- how does that make you look bad _at all_?"

"That isn't the point," Katniss splutters, even though she knows he's right. "The point is that he could have- I don't know. He could have declined the interview. Could have insisted we were just friends. Hell, he could have done _anything _except make it sound like we're on our way to falling head over heels in love. He didn't have to say all that. Not yet."

"You're right." Haymitch leans back into his armchair. "He didn't. He could have kept his mouth shut and let _other _rumors fly. Finnick Odair was seen with his lips on part of your anatomy. No one gives a damn what part. People would have assumed you'd slept with him- no questions asked. That interview _saved your reputation."_

Katniss opens her mouth to fire a nasty retort in his direction, then slams it shut as when she'd been about to say dies in her throat.

Haymitch is right, she realizes.

Finnick- damn him- has taken the liberty of heading off any nasty rumors that might have started. He's… he's painted her in the best light possible, has done an almost impeccable job of making her seem, well- perfect, the way he was putting it.

As much as she despises him for putting her in this situation in the first place, she has to begrudgingly admit that he's being almost _decent _about it.

"I still have to tell my mother and Prim I might be falling for-"

"-for an attractive man who's making it out like he worships you. Hell, if I were you, I wouldn't be complaining at all. You've got the chance to play cuddle buddy with Finnick Odair. I've half a mind to be a little jealous myself."

"This is serious!"

"You doing what you're supposed to? Yeah, that is serious. Finnick buying you?" He smirks. "Not so much."

Katniss takes a deep breath. It's becoming more and more apparent that Haymitch simply _doesn't care about this. _She'd almost thought- well, she isn't sure what she'd thought. Something ridiculous, like that Haymitch might actually give a crap about what happens to her.

Either she was entirely wrong about that, or he just likes Finnick Odair more.

She isn't sure which it is- doesn't know which would be worse, really- but it's disgustingly clear whose side he's taking in this.

"Prim should be home soon… my mother too, probably." She glares at Haymitch. "I'm going to want to talk to them _alone." _

Haymitch grumbles, but he takes the hint and stumbles to his feet.

"Just remember," he says, now seriously. "You can't afford to screw this up."

"I know," Katniss says. She swallows and peers at the now blank television screen. She remembers Finnick, standing too close to her, green eyes almost glowing. His low, smooth warning- _"I should warn you that he enjoys murdering loved ones." _The door shuts behind Haymitch as he finally leaves, but Katniss repeats herself one more time anyway- driving it home that she really does have to do this, and that it is absolutely imperative she do it well. "I know."

…

Prim comes home first, and she's a bundle of excited, chattery energy. Katniss barely has time to greet her before her sister talks about something having maybe been on television, and she doesn't believe it, but maybe it'd be a good idea to check it out anyway. Of course, the interview is playing in a seemingly endless loop on one of the Capitol news channels- the main one, the one that's broadcast in every home, in every district in Panem- so she finds it easily enough.

Katniss then sits in silence while her sister gapes through Finnick Odair's five minute 'Katniss is wonderful' spiel.

There's silence for a long time after. Katniss knows that Prim doesn't know what to think. Her sister- the untouchable one who everyone has always thought was destined for Gale, or maybe- for a couple weeks- Peeta, is now the main focus of Finnick Odair's attention, and not even in a dirty, or sexual way. Rather, in a way that Finnick apparently thinks might possibly mean 'forever'.

Katniss imagines that the most confusing thing of all is that she hasn't made a single comment about how ridiculous Finnick is for thinking she would ever settle down with anyone, let alone a pretty boy from District Four.

"Well…" Prim looks to her sister and goes for a little smile. "At least he doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong with you two just being friends. I mean, it sounds like he'll still come to District Twelve again, right? At least one more time."

Once again, Katniss finds herself completely and utterly stumped by her sister's evident high opinion of Finnick Odair. She's heard his praises the last three days- the amount of time it's been since he left her district- but Katniss still can't get over how much Prim likes Finnick.

It's absurd.

Then she registers what her sister said, and her heart sinks at the thought that she has to lie to Prim.

"Um." Katniss ducks her head, almost like she's embarrassed. In reality, she doesn't want Prim to see her eyes; her sister would almost certainly notice the guilt there. Prim is one of the only people who knows her well enough to really read her, and it's going to make keeping this secret that much more difficult. "Maybe- hopefully- he'll come more than one last time."

"Huh?"

"Prim… I think Finnick has changed, and… I do like him. Maybe- if things keep going well- I might not be entirely unwilling to try a relationship."

Whatever worry Katniss had initially entertained over her sister not approving of her 'choice' in future husband is erased entirely when Prim beams like she just won the lottery. At that moment, Katniss recognizes that her little sister is already half in love with Finnick, that she adores the idea of the two of them together. Prim has always been idealistic, and the age gap, his reputation, the separate districts… she doesn't care about any of it. Finnick is talking like he's prince charming, and Katniss is acting like she's falling for it, and Prim-

Prim believes in the both of them so strongly that she's absolutely thrilled about it.

Katniss briefly wonders if Prim's absolute faith in Finnick shouldn't tell her something. Her sister is rarely wrong about people, and maybe, beyond the disgusting, sex-symbol exterior, there's something in Finnick worth liking.

Then she remembers how gracefully he lied throughout that whole interview, how he managed to weave some stupid love story between the two of them with hardly any effort at all, and she dismisses the notion immediately.

A little part of her though- it's almost disappointed in that.

This would all be so much easier if it really were a fairytale, like Prim seems to think.

…

By the time her mother gets home, she's already seen the interview. It was on in a patient's house, and she watched it in full.

Katniss isn't sure what she hopes for, but when her mother coos over how sweet Finnick Odair is, she knows she isn't getting it.

Of course, after Prim chirps that Katniss might like Finnick back, the usual motherly instincts kick in. The age gap is discussed, as is his past, and a million other things that Katniss wouldn't even have thought of- like possible illegitimate children of his that might be running around- but eventually Katniss deflects all concerns, or at least pushes them aside for later, and her mother finally acquiesces that, if things progress in the direction they seem to be, she'll accept the relationship so long as they take it slowly and don't rush into anything.

That statement is followed by numerous warnings about older men, some of which turn Katniss's cheeks flaming red, and a lot of which focus _explicitly _on Finnick's 'wealth of experience'. Finally, after a final speech on not letting him pressure her into anything and making sure she's ready before they 'experiment', her motherly concerns are taken care of and she's allowed to say what she actually thinks.

And what she thinks is apparently that Finnick and Katniss will be _good for each other_, and that she's _so proud of her baby girl for making Finnick Odair into a better man. _As much as her mother had obviously liked Finnick during his visit, she appears to be half infatuated with him after hearing the 'dreamy' speech he gave at the train station. No matter how many times she warns Katniss not to let herself be blinded by Finnick's charms, it's very obvious that she doesn't have half so much trouble with this potential relationship as Katniss thinks a good mother should.

She isn't sure which is more difficult. Deceiving her family like she is, or realizing how happy they would be if every single one of her lies were true.

…

Finnick's head is about ready to explode.

He hadn't been lying when he complained to Katniss about the attention he receives in District Four, and it's a million times worse after his trip to Twelve. Now it isn't just the general staring that comes with being _him_, but it's everyone eyeing him like he's grown a third head.

Not that he blames anyone for looking. He supposes he could have made his last interview a little more subtle- toned down the shock value just a bit- but he feels that all the flowery words and romantic descriptions were really quite necessary. Anything less, and ugly questions would still be going around- the ones like Felix Galloway had asked, concerning his 'sexual relationship' with Katniss Everdeen.

In any case, Snow should be happy. Given that he painted her to be a goddess, Katniss should be as well, although he knows she isn't.

As for most everyone else- it seems no one quite knows what to think. A part of him is relieved that a lot of the leering and dirty, come-hither smirks are gone, but the constant gaping and whispering isn't much better.

For someone so used to being the center of attention, he finds this kind very, very difficult to ignore. It isn't people praising him or liking him- no one thinks him finding a girl he can really love is _sweet_. The ones that don't speculate he's lying for publicity either claim she roped him in, or simply don't approve of his choice. The people in the latter category- he catches some of the things they say about Katniss, and no matter how infuriating he finds the Girl on Fire, it's all he can do not to throw a fit every time he overhears a comment about the 'rat from District Twelve.'

He hates it. Hates that people expect him to act a certain way and refuse to accept it when he doesn't, and hates that they take out their frustration with him on Katniss Everdeen, who is loyal and brave and strong, and so much _more_ than they will ever be.

It's his frustration with his district, his need to get away before he does something stupid, that leads him to take the tribute train down to the town he'd used to live in- a large port village consisting mainly of fisherman. He'd told Katniss and Prim about his mother still living there, but hadn't mentioned that they were no longer on speaking terms, and it's with no small degree of awkwardness that he ducks past his old house and finds his way to the secluded beach where he'd used to gig for flounder with his father.

He doesn't gig. Can't bring himself to do so. Partly because his dad died in a fishing accident the year after his Games and it wouldn't be right without him, and party because he doesn't think he can stand trying to catch fish with a trident after having done the same thing to so many kids.

So instead of gigging, Finnick kicks off his overly expensive shoes and thick socks, and rolls up designer trousers that he gleefully realizes are likely going to get wet- and ruined- anyway. The rest of his afternoon is spent in rare, blissful silence- silence that's going to cost him this evening, when he'll have to return to Victors' Village and explain his absence to his ever-present escort. He pushes the thought from his mind and instead focuses on his current activity, which happens to be collecting seashells.

Admittedly it's Primrose Everdeen that he has in mind while he searches. He knows that he'll hand them to Katniss when he gets to District Twelve again- hopefully soon, because he already misses Prim and the solitude and eating meals with a family- but she won't want them, will see that her sister does, and with a bit of luck they'll wind up in the hands of someone who actually cares.

As Finnick walks the shoreline, digging his toes into the soft, moist sand underneath his feet, his thoughts linger on Katniss's district. He'd honestly enjoyed his last trip to Twelve, more than he would have thought possible. Prim had been brilliant, and he can now see why Katniss was so willing to die for her sister. Mrs. Everdeen was shockingly kind as well- he thinks he might even like her best. Because she isn't that old and he heard somewhere that Katniss's father has been dead for four years already, and despite all that, she never looked at him twice. Not in the way he's used to anyway.

Katniss…

Katniss is a different story.

He isn't sure what he thinks of her. She has enough admirable qualities, he supposes, but she is also so frustratingly blind. He knows he isn't the best of persons, is well aware of his awful reputation, but Katniss seems to be entirely unable to look past that; she's so fixated on everything that's wrong with him that she can't see anything he does right.

And dammit if she doesn't fixate on all the stupidest things. He's depressed and screwed up and psychologically dependent on a dead girl, but Katniss is instead obsessed with all the women he's been with.

He absolutely hates it. Hates it even more because he isn't sure what, specifically, she has a problem with. Before meeting her, he would have thought it had something to do with how weak he was- allowing Snow to use him, sell him. That she is disgusted with him for not fighting back.

Now a little part of him thinks maybe she doesn't even know what's going on in the first place. His situation had seemed obvious to him. Haymitch said he'd told Katniss about Snow selling victors, at least in passing, and Finnick knows that he himself had specifically mentioned Snow owning _all of them_.

There wasn't any way, he'd thought, that Katniss could possibly think he was an exception to that rule.

Except now he isn't so sure. Katniss is so focused on her initial opinions of people that, given the first thing he did was tell her he'd bought her, she might just think him capable of being everything the Capitol says he is.

He doesn't want to ask though- doesn't know how to go about doing so in any case. Besides, he's certain she knows, and if he's right on that account, broaching the subject would be an awful idea. She'd think he thinks she's stupid, not to mention she'd have to confirm that yes, she really does hate him. Not because of what Snow makes him do, but because he's so far gone that real-Finnick and Capitol-Finnick are practically the same people now anyway. Which would be awkward for them both.

So he's decided it's best to go with common sense and assume Katniss has figured everything out and simply dislikes him.

That's not to say he doesn't like her. She's fiery and loyal and determined, and there's an inherent goodness in her that reminds him of Annie- that compassion he saw when she volunteered for Prim, when she sang Rue to death and took care of Peeta. A bit of shining humanity buried so deep in her soul that not even the Games could dig it out.

He thinks that might be why he's as eager to see her again as the rest of her family. Because of that bit of her that shines like Annie.

Then he laughs and shakes his head.

He's ridiculous, thinking about the Everdeens as much as he is. After that last interview, he isn't so sure that Prim and Mrs. Everdeen don't think he's disgusting for going after Katniss. In any case, it's so… so _domestic_ for him. Thinking about a 'girlfriend' and her family.

The worst part is that he doesn't mind- even relishes the taste of normalcy.

Finnick laughs to himself as he bends over to pick up another seashell. His pockets are mostly full of them by that point, and he knows he should be going soon. His escort will throw a fit if he doesn't get back before nightfall. In any case, he hasn't seen Mags since he returned from District Twelve. She'll want to know how things are going- will be thrilled that he's apparently enjoying the process of stealing Katniss Everdeen's life. She's always been funny like that- completely unwilling to question near anything that makes him happy.

Thinking of Mags prompts Finnick to finally tear himself away from his shell collecting. As he makes his way back towards the train station, he goes over ideas of what he wants to do with them in his head. Annie used to make necklaces out of them. It would feel too inappropriate to give one to Katniss, but Prim, he thinks, might enjoy one. He isn't sure he remembers how to get holes in the sea shells without breaking them, but it won't hurt to try figuring it out.

The idea occupies his thoughts for a long while, and by time he gets back to Victors' Village, he almost kind of feels like he can think clearly again. After checking in with his escort- who is every bit as mad at him for disappearing as Finnick had expected- he heads over to Mags's house for a short while. She's tired, and so he keeps his stories brief- focuses mainly on Prim and her sunshine smiles- and after she's in bed, he goes home and stays up late poking at seashells with any sharp object he can find.

It takes him hours to finally figure out how to do it correctly, but the thought of bringing a smile to Prim's face is so definitely worth it.

…

It becomes a hobby of Finnick's to spend his free time collecting gifts for the Everdeens. Before Haymitch threw him into his engagement, Finnick rarely did much of anything. He went to the Capitol when he was supposed to and attended a handful of functions in District Four, but beyond that his time was primarily spent at home. Mags called it moping. Finnick's doctors gave it a fancy name and said it was a 'psychological illness'.

He likes Mags's term best. He'd moped. No use calling it anything other than what it was.

Now he doesn't. He has things to look forward to, things to _do_. Like collecting seashells or coral or carving a necklace for Katniss out of wood. He'd initially meant that necklace to be for Prim- along with the seashell one- but after realizing it looks rather like he's courting the wrong Everdeen sister, he decides it won't hurt to give _something _to his fiancée. In any case, it's simple and plain and he doesn't hang the final product on anything beyond a black leather string. Prim would almost definitely prefer something prettier and more colorful, but he thinks Katniss will truly like it, if she can get past the fact that it's from him.

When he isn't making presents or trying to figure out how he's going to approach the whole 'marrying Katniss' situation, Finnick takes himself to Mags's house and asks her as many questions about herbs and healing as he can think of. It's the kind of thing she's very, very good at- good enough that she won her Games using nothing but poisonous plants- and he knows both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen will treasure the information. He writes it all down- regretting that his handwriting is so awful (he only went to school until he was fourteen, after all)- all while weaving stories between the facts; anecdotes that detail how Mags came about the information. And later, when her healing talk is exhausted, he adds in a handful of her tales about what life was like before the Dark Days.

He's just finished the book when Snow contacts him and suggests another visit to his future wife. Thrilled as he's been to get back there, the news that he'll be going to District Twelve again is painfully nerve-wrecking. He hasn't spoken a word to Prim or Mrs. Everdeen since his big, flowery speech about how enchanting Katniss is, and how he might just settle down with her forever if she'd ever deign to be in a relationship with him. He's worried that what he said in that interview is right- that they'll think he's a perverted cradle robber. Or that they'll buy into some of what he's heard in the streets of District Four- that he's making it all up for publicity, that she refused him and he's making up lies in an attempt to flatter her, because naturally he can't stand that a girl told him no.

That notion- that they'll hate him- dulls his enthusiasm, but only somewhat. Because he does like escaping the attention he gets in his district, and because at least he'll get to see the Everdeen family again, and in any case, the time he spends with Katniss won't be any different than before; she's hated him since they first met, so he knows that, if nothing else, at least her attitude will remain consistent.

And that, he thinks, is quite enough for him.

So Finnick gets the book and coral and necklaces all together and packs his things, and then he gleefully dismisses his escort, gives Mags a farewell, and steps onto the train for District Twelve.

…

**Author's Note- **

**Yes. Long time between updates. I am not discontinuing the story; I've been out of town for a while, and, on top of that, have been recovering from a frigging broken finger. So I understand that it's been six weeks, but I am quite sure that won't happen again. School is starting for me this Tuesday so I can't promise rapid fire update times, but I can promise that they won't be half so long as this was. **

**Moving on- I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. Even the pushy ones demanding I hurry up and update. Those do help me along, and I appreciate the support, even when I'm being so awfully slow.**

**This chapter is a tiny bit shorter than my others, and is really more of an interlude than anything, but it was necessary to set some stuff up. People were wondering why Finnick never told Katniss about what Snow was doing to him- hopefully this answers that question. Also, it provides more insight as to what other people think about the two of them, in addition to exploring Finnick's mental state a little more. If you remember how messed up he was when Annie was gone in Mockingjay, you can probably imagine what'd happen if she died in a situation she wouldn't have been in without having known him. It's been a few years so Finnick isn't psychotic or anything, but he is worse off than the man Katniss met before the Quell. **

**Okay. Done with explanations and whatnot. I'd very much appreciate any reviews you might be willing to give- whether it's to question something, criticize, praise, or chew me out for my absurdly long update time. I look forward to hearing them all. **


End file.
